The Emerald Angel House
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: ONESHOT. Round 6 of the Quidditch League Comp. After the war, Narcissa finds herself with more money than she needs. She finds various things to do with the money, including taking care of her beloved family.


**Round 6 - Deadly Sins & Heavenly Virtues**

Team: Puddlemere United

Chaser 1

Prompts: Dark character doing an act of charity.

(word) risk

(word) lightning

(dialogue) "Have I told you that I hate you recently?"

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was still feared by many despite her lower status as the wife of a Death Eater. She, after all, was still a Pureblood and was saved by Harry Potter, who defended her and her son during the trial revealing what she had done.

She owned Malfoy Manor and had divorced her husband.

She, however, was lonely.

Draco had gone back to school, Lucius was in Azkaban.

She was alone in a big old house with more money than she needed. She had her money, Bella's money, her husband's money, and Bella's husband and brother's money. She was one of the richest people in the world, but what good was the money when she had nothing?

Draco had his own account and only accepted a half of his father's money. He refused to take any more else, wanting a chance to make his own money and his own reputation.

She had managed to set up an account for Teddy Lupin, her grand-nephew. It's the least she can do.

She has no idea what to do with the rest of her money or with the huge house she is tied too.

* * *

She wanders the house aimlessly one day and finds her mood growing more and more darker as the time passes.

She enters the room where Hermione Granger was tortured and it becomes too much for her to handle. She has finally reached her breaking point.

She raises her and spins around destroying everything.

The chandeliers come crashing down and the curtains catch on fire. The floor flies up into the sky and the windows shatter. She sees a flash of lighting out in the sky and it fuels her even more.

* * *

She decides to go straight to the room she once shared with her ex-husband.

She is oblivious to the destruction her emotions are causing around the house. A vase shatters and tables fall and she steps into the green room.

Lightning flashes both in the room and outside.

The windows shatter and the bed flies apart. The sheets catch on fire and so does the desk. Her books fly out the room and all clothes are set on fire.

She yanks off her wedding ring and tosses it in.

She strips down and tosses her clothes into the fire. She wants nothing to do with her former husband and the life they had.

She then crumbles to the floor, sobbing.

How the mighty have fallen. She went from being a respected Black to a cold Malfoy.

* * *

Harry steps into the house with Draco Malfoy behind in. Hermione follows. Ron and several other Aurors are waiting for a signal to come in.

"Mom?"

Draco sounds so scared, like a little boy.

Harry doesn't blame him.

When he received a call that something happened at the manor, his heart went to his throat.

He cared about the woman who saved his life, a woman who seemed like a small gust of wind would blow her away. The last few months had taken a toll on her.

* * *

They enter the house to see several vases shattered on the floor and tables overturned. Smoke is coming from one of the rooms and Draco rushes forward.

Hermione breathes in sharply as she realizes she is standing in the room. Her arm burns, but she ignores it in favor of the chaos around her. Harry places a hand on her back but he too is focused on the chaos in front.

Everything is on fire and glass is all over the place.

"Mom?"

Draco runs out of the room while Harry sends a signal for Ron and the others to come in.

Ron and the other Aurors are in shock at the disarray. They get to work, water coming out of their wands.

Hermione meanwhile follows Draco as he runs up the stairs.

"Draco!"

He stops and looks at her, tears in his eyes.

She approaches him carefully.

"I can't lose her, she's all I have."

She wraps her arms around him and that is how Harry finds them a few minutes later.

"Draco ?"

He pulls away from Hermione and laughs weakly.

"Have I told you that I hate you recently?"

He looks at both of them.

"Both of you."

Harry laughs.

"I hate you too Malfoy."

Hermione takes Draco's hand and they walk down the long hallway until they reach a bedroom.

"It's my parents' room."

* * *

Harry pushes the door and the sight that they see make them gasp.

In front of them is a half naked Narcissa Malfoy, curled up into a ball.

Hermione has to restrain Draco as Harry rushed forward to check on her.

She is crying and Harry removed his robes and covers her. She doesn't seem to realize he is there so he picks her up and carries downstairs.

After she is checked over by a doctor and the fire is put out she tells them everything.

* * *

"I want to start all over. This house. My life."

Harry vows to help her out but she refuses his help.

"This is something I need to do by myself."

* * *

So she sets to work. She starts in the bedroom, cleaning out the mess and airing out the room. She buys bright colors and repaints the room yellow, to let the light in. The sheets are now blue and instead of a desk, there is a sewing machine.

She goes from room to room, fixing everything and making her house into a home, a real one, where there is no more darkness.

She donates the books in her library to Hogwarts.

This all takes six months for her to do, when she wants to do something she can get it done quickly.

* * *

Her next order of business is to free her house-elves. She tells that she will set them free and if they wish to keep working for her, she will pay them. The house- elves all take the socks as she reminds them of Dobby.

That weekend a large sum of money is sent to Hermione Granger and Harry Potter in regards of backing Hermione's bill of S.P.E.W.

Harry has suspicions as to where the money comes from but he has no proof. (The goblins are good at keeping anonymous donors anonymous. Plus Hermione is over the moon with the idea and Harry loves when she is happy since it makes for a better work environment. )

The house is bright and cheery and the staff is happy, but the house seems so much more lonely.

It's not until she goes to visit her sister Andi that the idea comes to her.

* * *

It takes a lot of work and help from both Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Minerva McGonagall has a voice too.

There a lot of documents to sign and permission to get and checks to run.

She doesn't want to hope because it might all fall through but it is a risk she is willing to take.

It's a huge risk for her and everyone involved but it works out.

* * *

The Emerald Angel House is now open for business.

Narcissa seeing her sister taking care of her grandson Teddy realized that there were a lot of orphans who had no one after the war. Many of them were simply sent to family or to an orphanage.

She always wanted more kids but Lucius only wanted a son. This is her chance to help others and give her a purpose in life.

* * *

The first person to come is Hermione, who is dragged by Harry.

He smiles wryly when he points out that his parents are dead and that Hermione's are under a curse.

She laughs and gives them rooms near her son.

She knows they are trying to help her out.

A few days later, a six-year-old girl is left on the doorstep.

Her name is Piper Clearwater.

Narcissa does her best to get the girl to settle in, but it's not until there is a thunderstorm and lightning flashes does she get to the girl.

Piper, when she sees the lighting dives in her arms.

So Narcissa tells her a story about angels bowling.

Piper laughs and the next morning actually talks to someone other than the house-elves.

Dennis Creevey shows up to breakfast one morning and Narcissa simply asks him what he wants with his pancakes.

He moves into the room across from Piper.

Matthew Cresswell shows up with bruises on his faces and cuts in his skin three months later.

Narcissa has to send Harry out of the house and remind him that killing people is bad.

She puts Matthew in the room next to Piper and feeds him. Then she fixes him up and he goes straight to bed. It takes him a while to open up but after he does, she ends up paying for guitar lessons.

* * *

Six more children come to the orphanage and she hires Lavender Brown to tutor them. Lavender who was unable to get a job because of her situation is thankful for the job and the charity she is shown.

When Dennis goes back to class, he is surprised to hear there is an art class at Hogwarts, especially since it has a chapter on photography and there are now dark rooms located in the school.

Narcissa gives McGonagall money for Hogwarts to have a mandatory muggle class. Times are changing and both worlds need to be at peace.

* * *

Narcissa starts to appear out in public more.

She is constantly searching for ways to get rid of all the money she has.

* * *

She shows up to the memorial ball, with Draco escorting her, at Harry and Hermione's request. She is aware of all eyes on her and the whispers on people's lips.

However, by the end of the night, her name is in everyone's mouth for a different reason.

The reason for this being that she had just donated a large sum of money to 's.

She goes to visit the hospital a few weeks later, she has amends to make to the Longbottoms.

They are moved to a bigger room and the best Healers are hired.

* * *

George Weasley and Angelina are both working the in the store when an owl flies in. They need to go to Gringotts.

They go to see the goblins and cry when they hear the news. The shop has an anonymous backer. They will have more than enough money to open a second location and perhaps even a third.

* * *

The next year brings Narcissa eight more children which mean there is a total of 20 children in her house, including her son and the two young adults.

* * *

Her sister comes to visit one day, bring Teddy and Victoire with her.

Narcissa is worried until she sees how Matthew dotes on the three-year girl and how Irella is fascinated by Teddy's blue hair. Dennis takes pictures of everyone and she and her sister finally talk.

* * *

She doesn't feel lonely anymore, instead, everything is perfect and Narcissa knows that this is what she is meant to do.

Narcissa spent the rest of her life, keeping the house in order, taking care of all her kids, both the ones in the house at the time and the ones who left the house and are now adults. She donated money to various charities, especially ones that had to do with Hogwarts and with the improvement of the magic society.

* * *

 **Let me know what you all think.**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **~ Queen**


End file.
